Core B (Administration Core) SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Administration Core of this NHLBI Program Project Grant has four main functions: general administration, accounting, clerical support, and organizing the annual external advisory board meeting. The coordination of research activities and the handling of routine paperwork for the University of California and the National Institutes of Health necessitate a strong and efficient administrative component. General administration includes supervision (by the core leader, Dr. Stephen G. Young) of Ms. Lovelyn Edillo, assisting with clerical and accounting functions, scheduling weekly PPG meetings, providing assistance with travel arrangements, submitting paperwork for travel reimbursements, assisting with material transfer agreements, solving computer software and connectivity issues, preparing documents for domestic and international shipments, and notifying project and core leaders of due dates for the animal research applications, radiation safety applications, biosafety applications, and training courses. The clerical component includes final formatting of reports and manuscripts, preparing bibliographies, writing and distributing memos, sending emails to PPG staff, coordinating letters of collaboration, performing final formatting of the project and core reports for our external advisory board meeting and for the annual ?Application for Continuation Grant.? The accounting component includes ordering and receiving supplies purchased by the cores and projects, tracking and recording deliveries, returning damaged shipments or supplies that were delivered by mistake, maintaining laboratory equipment service contracts, managing consortium agreements, and maintaining financial ledgers in accordance with university procedures. In coordinating these functions, Dr. Young will work closely with both Ms. Edillo and Ms. Kayla Brown, a full-time fund manager in UCLA?s department of medicine. Planning the annual external advisory board meeting is an important duty of the Administration Core; preparing for the external advisory board meeting involves assembling the annual report, assisting with travel, housing and transportation for the external advisors, reserving a retreat location, and deciding the menu and dining arrangements (luncheons, coffee breaks, and evening dinners). The Administration Core will serve the three component projects and Core A equally.